Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is well-known a pneumatic tire in which a position on a tread surface of a tread corresponding to an outermost end in a tire-width direction of a belt layer in a circumferential direction is located in a shoulder side land part, and a distance in the tire-width direction between the outermost end in the tire-width direction of the belt layer in the circumferential direction and a tire equator side end in the shoulder side land part is equal to or wider than 12% of a half width in the tire-width direction of the belt layer in the circumferential direction and not wider than 22% thereof (for example, see JP 2014-201142 A).